Taka Team Surprise
by istar fantasy
Summary: Sasuke bersama tim Takanya berniat memberi kejutan kepada para Shinobi yang sedang berperang... kira-kira apa kejutan dari Sasuke itu... & bagaimana reaksi para Shinobi...?


**TAKA TEAM SURPRISE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy ****(Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

Perang shinobi masih bergejolak.

Di beberapa sisi tampak jelas beberapa pertempuran yang makin memanas.

Pertempuran 5 kage vs uchiha Madara.

Sementara disisi lain juga ada Pertempuran Tobi vs Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi dan Gai.

Perlahan-lahan tampak tiga orang berlari menuju area peperangan sambil membawa box besar berwarna merah lengkap dengan pita hijaunya.

"Suigetsu… cepat sedikit…..!" kata Jugo yang menggotong box dari bagian belakang.

"Iya… ya…..!" jawab Suigetsu yang berada didepan dengan nada kesal.

Beberapa kali suigetsu tampak hampir jatuh gara-gara terdorong Jugo yang berlari lebih kencang darinya.

"Hei… Sasuke…. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana…?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Jangan banyak bicara…. Ikut saja….!" Jawab Sasuke yang berlari disamping dua orang yang membawa box itu dengan nada sinis.

"Kenapa gue mau saja menurut sama orang kaya gini….!" Keluh Suigetsu sepanjang jalan.

"Sudah… jangan menggerutu terus….. percepat jalan mu….!" Kata Jugo yang agak kesal dengan ocehan Suigetsu.

"Loe sama saja… selalu aja menurutin kata-kata Sasuke tanpa berfikir…..!" Suigetsu makin kesel.

"Itu karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sama saja dengan kata-kata dari Kimimaro….!" Jelas Jugo seperti biasanya.

"Kimimaro lagi…! gue jadi curiga apa benar mereka tu cuman sahabat doank….! Hmmmm… mencurigakan….!" Kata Suigetsu dengan tampang menyindir.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Kimimaro ya….!" Jugo jadi kesel melampaui kekesalan Suigetsu.

"Ok…Ok… jangan ngamuk…!" Suigetsu jadi takut beneran.

Mereka pun kembali berlari menuju ketengah medan pertempuran.

"Stop…!" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Suigetsu mengetem mendadak. Sedang Jugo di belakangnya agak terlambat mengerem hingga menubruk Suigetsu dan membuatnya jatuh mencium tanah.

"Ada apa Sasuke…? Apa di sini tempatnya…?" Tanya Jugo tanpa menghiraukan Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu sekarang apa…?" Tanya Jugo kemudian.

"Jugo… kita buat persiapan…! Dan Suigetsu… jangan nungging saja…. Kamu harus pastikan semua shinobi yang terlibat dalam perang supaya datang kemari….!" Kata Sasuke yang berlalu pergi dengan Jugo.

"huh dasar… bukannya ditolongin dulu….!" Suigetsu kembali mengeluh gara-gara dicuekin sama Sasuke dan Jugo.

Suigetsu lalu berjalan mondar-mandir sejenak.

"Gimana cara mendatangkan semua shinobi itu…? Masa pake surat undangan…..? huh….!"

Kerena susah mendapatkan ide lain akhirnya Suigetsu benar-benar membuat surat undangan lalu menyebarkannya kepenjuru medan perang.

Di tempat 5 kage vs Madara.

"Hup…1" (nangkap surat undangan yang dikirim lewat shuriken)

"Kazekage…. Apa itu…?" Tanya Mizukage sambil mendekat.

"Entahlah….!"

Gaara lalu membuka surat itu dan membacanya isinya.

*Hallo semua shinobi…

Datang ya... ketengah medan perang yang ada batu besarnya….

Aku tunggu loh….

Salam cup-cup sayang by Suigetsu….!*

"Apa-apaan ni surat…! dari orang gila….!" Gaara langsung swetdrop dalam tenangnya membaca surat undangan itu lalu segera menghancurkannya hingga menjadi butiran pasir.

Beberapa jam kemudian ditempat Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: "Koq… gak ada yang datang….? Apa caranya salah….?"

Istar (swetdrop): "Yang salah tu kalimatnya dan otak kamunya juga salah kayanya….!

beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalo gitu gue pake cara lain….!" Kata Suigetsu yang baru saja dapat ide baru.

Suigetsu lalu membuat keributan seorang diri dengan harapan para Shinobi yang penasaran akan berdatangan kesana.

Beberapa jam kemudian sampai Suigetsu kehabisan bahan bakar, maksudnya kehabisan cakra.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg…

Hanya angin yang lewat.

"Aduuuuhhh…. Kalo gini Sasuke bisa marah…..! tidak ada pilihan lain…. Pakai cara terakhir….!" Kata Suigetsu sambil membawa sebuah toak ke atas batu besar.

Dia mengambil nafas panjang lalu.

"Dipilih….. dipilih…. 10.000 tiga…. 10.000 tiga…!"

Para Shinobi langsung berdatangan dari segala penjuru.

Para Shinobi: "Apa… apa…?" (heboh)

Para kage + Madara + Tobi: "Jual apa… jual apa...?" (heboh kaya ibu-ibu)

"Ah… gak….!" Suigetsu tersenyum lebar karena siasatnya kali ini sukses.

"Yehhhh….!" para Shinobi kesal dan berniat mau pergi lagi.

"Eh… tunggu jangan pergi dulu….! Sasuke punya kejutan buat kalian….!" Cegat Suigetsu.

"Sasuke….!" Sebagian besar kunoichi langsung balik dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Sasuke lalu hadir bersama Jugo diatas sebuah panggung megah.

"Kami punya kejutan buat kalian…! Semoga kalian suka….!" Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman licik.

"Kyaaaaaaa….. Sasuke…..!" Sasuke Fans langsung menjerit histeris.

Para Shinobi jadi makin penasaran dan berbondong-bondong mendekati panggung.

"Inilah dia kejutan untuk kalian….!"

"Taraaaaaaaaaaaa…."

"Jreeeeeeeeeeeennnnggggg…!"

"I'm Comiiiiinggggggg…..!"

Dari dalam box munculah sosok Orochimaru sambil melambaikan tangan dan ciuman kesana kemari.

Semua Shinobi: "Huuuwwwweeeeekkkkk…!" (muntah)

Naruto: "Sasukeeee…. Kenapa bawa yang kaya ginian…..!" (marah sambil ngamuk-ngamuk)

Orochimaru fans: "Tuan Orochimaru…. Welcome back….!" (histeris sambil menangis terharu)

Sasuke, Jugo dan Suigetsu hanya tertawa melihat tampang para Shinobi yang swetdrop saking terkejutnya melihat kembalinya Orochimaru.

_**The End**_

**Behind the scene**

Istar: "Ye… selese…! Dah lama banget aku gak bikin Fic Naruto…!"

Itachi: "Kemana aja….?"

Istar: "Ada aja….!"

Itachi: "?"

Istar: "Trimz… buat temanku Shi-chan… maksudku Shinichi…. Berkat ngobrol dengannya saat ngebahas Chapter Naruto: Bangkitnya Orochimaru… aku jadi terinspirasi membuat Fic ini… biarpun jadinya aneh gini...!"

Itachi: "Trimz juga buat BoNyok ku... dan tak lupa Adikku yang selalu mendukungku….!" (nangis terharu kaya artis yang baru dapat penghargaan)

Istar: "Gak nyambung….!" (swetdrop)


End file.
